Une rencontre qui changea sa vie
by Vorbei
Summary: Alors que Sasuke est en route pour une mission, il entend un bruit... Oneshot


Voilà voilà, mon tout premier Oneshot. En ce moment j'écris _Rêve et réalité_ (pub pub pub !lol !) donc on ne peux pas dire que _une rencontre_ soit la première fic que j'est écrite, c'est juste la première que j'ai posté. Bon, comme tout le monde se fiche de mes blablas…

Sasu- Tu l'as dit.

Pop- Oh, ça va toi ! Bon, donc je vous laisse lire et puis… voilà.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Une rencontre qui changea sa vie**

Sasuke Uchiwa était dans la forêt. Orochimaru lui avait donné une mission, mais il prenait son temps. Les missions étaient ennuyeuses et sans intérêt. Durant la première année où il était arrivé, il avait appris plusieurs techniques mais très vite, Orochimaru ne lui enseigna plus rien d'intéressant. Deux ans et demi et rien, il avait quitté ses amis pour rien. Il le savait, il ne pourrait tuer son frère avec ses techniques. Mais il savait aussi qu'Orochimaru se méfiait, il savait que celui-ci voulait tout sauf qu'il le tue.

Il s'arrêta, un bruit l'avait alerté. Il s'approcha à pas feutrés et vit une fille : elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même et avait enfoui sa tête dans ses genoux. Elle pleurait. Sasuke allait repartir quand elle le regarda… Il s'enfuit aussitôt. Ses yeux… elle avait ses yeux. De douloureux souvenirs remontèrent à la surface, d'un œil autre que celui de Sasuke, ils auraient eut l'air heureux. Naruto, pourquoi ? Pourquoi les choses s'étaient-elles déroulées ainsi ?

Il partit rapidement pour sa mission. Il n'eut même pas à combattre.

Orochimaru avait promis qu'il lui apprendrais de nouvelles techniques, mais plus il attendait, moins Orochimaru en parlait. Il fallait que les choses changent… A Konoha, il aurait pu gagner en force, mais il était trop tard. Son frère parlait de haine, Naruto d'amour. Sasuke voyait de plus en plus clairement lequel avait raison… Mais l'amour… il ne le connaissait plus.

Le lendemain, il rentrait quand il entendit de nouveau des sanglots étouffés. Il s'approcha. Adossée à un arbre, elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle leva ses yeux embués de larmes et le regarda. Des yeux bleus, tellement bleus… Naruto… Elle a les même yeux que Naruto.

Il ne voyait ni peur ni haine dans son expression, juste de la tristesse. Alors il s'assit en face d'elle sans savoir pourquoi. Elle s'interrogea de qui il était, elle avait honte de ses larmes mais ne pouvait les retenir. Son visage était marqué par le manque de sommeil et la faim. Personne ne dit rien, on ne pouvait entendre que les feuilles rouges flamboyantes tomber et tournoyer au gré du vent. Puis il brisa le silence.

Sasu- Qui es tu ?

?- … Riza snif

Sasu- … Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulait-il le savoir ? Elle fut surprise de sa question, il avait l'air froid et distant, mais répondit.

Riza- …snif mon… snif ma… cousine bouhouhou

Sans savoir pourquoi, il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit les épaules pour la consoler.

Riza- Elle les a tués snif… tous… snif mon clan… snif

Il ne comprit pas immédiatement ses paroles, puis intégra l'information… son frère avait tué tout son clan… elle était comme lui, dans la même situation, pourtant il ne sentait aucune haine dans ses paroles.

Riza- Je snif… je l'ai tué… j'étais en colère snif Je suis seule maintenant… snif elle est morte aussi

Sasu- C'est normal que tu sois triste… mais la mort de ta cousine ne devrait-il pas te consoler ?

Riza-… Non… Je snif je l'ai cru aussi… rien… ça ne m'a pas soulagé… snif c'était ma cousine… je l'aimais quand même.

Sasu- Comment peux-tu aimé la femme qui a tué tous tes proches ?

Riza- Je… n'en sais rien…

Sasu-… Depuis quand es tu là ?

Riza- Je ne sais pas

Sasu- Il faut que tu manges et que tu dormes, où est ton village ?

Riza- …Je n'ai plus de village.

Sasu- Pourquoi ?

Riza- Ils ont cru que je les avais tué, je me suis enfuie.

Sasu- …Tu pourrais rester ici encore une nuit ?

Riza- Je… Oui.

Sasu- Dans ce cas je reviens demain avec de quoi manger pendant ce temps repose toi.

Il s'éloigna.

Riza- Attends ! Qui es tu et pourquoi fait tu ça ?

Sasu- Je m'appelle Sasuke… Uchiwa. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas… peut-être parce que j'ai vécu la même chose que toi… Et tu m'inspires confiance.

Et il partit, la laissant abasourdi. Parler lui avait fait du bien… Il lui avait fait du bien. Elle s'allongea.

Riza- Uchiwa Sasuke…

Elle s'endormit aussitôt.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Riza se réveilla alors que Sasuke l'observait. Elle avait les cheveux bruns foncé, une silhouette fine et n'était pas très grande/T.T comme je comprends sa souffrance/. Il était adossé à un arbre et la regardait. Elle rougit quand elle vit que ses vêtements étaient déchirés.

Sasu- Je t'ai apporté à manger, de quoi dormir confortablement et des habits.

Elle lui sourit. Il était beau, les cheveux noirs et court, un visage fin, un corps musclé… et ses yeux… des yeux rouges.

Riza- Je me souviens maintenant, Uchiwa, on m'en as parlé. On m'a dit que vous étiez à notre niveau grâce à vos yeux… c'est votre force.

Sasu- Oui. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui fait ta particularité ?

Riza- Nous… Je provoque des explosions. Quand on ne sait pas se contrôler c'est quand on est en colère qu'elles interviennent et c'est à ce moment qu'elles sont les plus dangereuses.

Sasu-…

Riza-…

Sasu-… Tu devrais manger.

Riza- Merci.

Il lui tendit du pain qu'elle accepta et qu'elle mangea.

Riza- Tu l'as tué toi ?

Sasu- Qui ?

Riza- La personne qui as tué ton clan.

Sasu-… Non, pas encore.

Riza- Alors ne le tue pas. Ça ne t'apportera rien de bon, crois moi.

Sasu- Je sais, mais il est trop tard…

Riza- Il n'est jamais trop tard.

Sasu- Que pourrais-je faire ? J'ai quitté mon village pour gagner en force et au final, j'ai tout perdu, cette trahison ne m'a rien apporté.

Riza-… Je pense savoir comment tu pourrais t'y prendre.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quelques mois plus tard, Tsunade était dans son bureau, abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait de lire. Quelqu'un entra dans son bureau.

?- La vieille, je veux aller chercher Sasuke ! Donnez moi la mission de le faire.

Tsu- Je… Je crois bien que ça ne sera pas nécessaire Naruto.

Naru- Comment ça ?

Tsu- Nous venons de recevoir une demande d'alliance du pays du riz

Naru- -.-Nani ?

Tsu- Le pays d'Orochimaru. Le chef du pays va arriver dans environ une semaine.

Naru- -.-Nani ?

Tsu- Enfin, Naruto ! Si Orochimaru veut s'allier, tu reverras sûrement Sasuke !

Naru- Quoi !

Tsu- Tu…

Trop tard, il était déjà parti prévenir Sakura et tous les autres. Ainsi en une journée, tout le village était au courant. Naruto entra dans le chambre de Kakashi et, ne faisant pas attention à Iruka, lui dit la nouvelle et repartit aussi vite. Il fit de même pour Asuma et Kurenai et dérangea Shizune et Genma alors que ce dernier faisait sa demande en mariage. Ce fut la semaine la plus longue de sa vie, l'attente était insupportable, Sakura ne trouvait pas la « tenue approprié » et Hinata voulait passé du temps avec lui avant qu'il ne rattrape le temps perdu avec Sasuke. Entre temps des rumeurs circulèrent comme quoi Asuma et Kurenai, ce qui ne surpris personne, et qu' Kakashi et Iruka seraient ensembles. Ils ne se prononcèrent pas.

Les jours passèrent et vint celui où le chef du pays du riz devait arriver. Tout le monde était amassé aux portes. Enfin, ils virent deux ombres s'approcher. La surprise fut telle que l'on entendait plus que le chant lointain des oiseaux.

Tsu- Où est Orochimaru ?

?- Six pieds sous terre. Si nous pouvions allez discuter, se serait parfait.

Tsu- Bien sûr. Tu connais le chemin.

Il se retourna vers une personne.

?- Tu veux venir ?

Elle hocha la tête et les suivirent. Dans la masse des personnes tentait de voir vainement.

Naru- Sakura, tu vois quelque chose ?

Saku- Non.

?1- Tu as vu qui c'était, il est revenu !

?2- Il ne m'inspire rien de bon moi.

Naru- Excusez moi, de qui parlez vous ?

?1- De Sasuke Uchiwa.

Naru- Sakura, tu as entendu ! Allons l'attendre !

Saku- Oui.

Quelques heures plus tard, à la sortie du grands bâtiment où résidait et où travaillait l'Hokage, ils l'attendait tous : Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji et Tenten. Sasuke les regarda un par un pour revenir à Naruto.

Sasu- Je suis désolé.

Sakura fut surprise, son visage était si… expressif.

Naru-… Comment ça s'est passé ?

Sasu- Tsunade doit en parler au conseil, mais ça s'annonce bien.

Naru-… Et si on allait manger des ramens pour fêter ça ! Et puis, t'as des choses à nous expliquer !

Il sourit, soulagé que Naruto ne lui en veuille pas. Ils allèrent chez Ichikaru et Sasuke expliqua tout à partir de son départ.

Sasu-… et c'est à ce moment là que Riza a eu une idée de génie ! Avec son pouvoir, à nous deux on était presque invincible. Au début, elle a provoqué de petites explosions, puis de plus en plus grosses. Tout ça a affaibli Orochimaru et son armée, quand il a été assez faible, on l'a attaqué. Et là, Riza s'est énervée et croyez-moi, ça fait peur à voir : elle l'a fait exploser de l'intérieur ! Il l'a bien mérité Mowahahahaha/ On a pris le commandement du pays.

Riza- Tu.

Sasu- tu m'es d'une aide précieuse.

Ils se sourirent. Toute la soirée ils discutèrent des choses qui avaient changé à Konoha. En fin de soirée, Sakura alla prendre l'air. Il avait tellement changé… Sasuke l'avait suivi.

Sasu- Ecoute Sakura… Ce que tu m'as dit quand je suis parti… Je t'en suis reconnaissant mais…

Saku- Ce n'est pas grave… Au fond, je le savais.

Une fois que la fête fut finie, ils rentrèrent tous chez eux. Naruto avec Hinata et Neji avec Tenten. Pour Shikamaru et Ino, Temari et Kankuro était à Suna. Riza et Sasuke restèrent seuls.

Sasu- Viens ! Je vais te montrer où habitait mon clan.

Elle le suivit et fut impressionnée par ce qu'elle vit.

Riza- C'est super grand ! Chez moi c'était au moins trois fois plus petit ! En plus c'est beau.

Sasu- Je trouve aussi.

Elle le regarda et rougit en voyant qu'il l'observait.

Riza- Finalement ça s'est bien passé aujourd'hui, toi qui avait peur.

Sasu- Je ne parlais pas que de la gestion d'Oto.

Riza- Quoi ?

Sasu- Quand j'ai dit que tu m'étais d'une aide précieuse. Tu m'aides à tenir le coup, grâce à toi j'ai changé et je suis plus heureux.

Riza- Grâce à toi j'ai pu vivre sans ma famille et mon village. Je n'aurai pas survécu, tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Sasu- Tu as sauvé la mienne aussi.

Riza- De quoi ?

Sasu- D'une vie sans amour.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

Riza- Je t'aime aussi Sasuke Uchiwa.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quelques années plus tard, Riza et Sasuke arrivait à Konoha. Il faisait souvent des aller-retours pour voir leurs amis. Leurs pays étaient prospères et ils pouvaient s'absenter.

Riza s'arrêta alors que Sasuke continuait de marcher. Il interrompit sa marche et regarda Riza.

Sasu- Vous venez ?

Riza- Si Shaolan veut bien avancer.

Sasu- Shaolan, dépêche toi, ils vont nous attendre. Tu veux que je te porte ?

Shao- Oui, papa ! Maman, je peux ?

Riza- Bien sûr chéri.

* * *

Saku- T.T Sasuke-kuuuun !

Naru- Ouah ! T'as un enfant !

Riza- Et une femme !

Pop- Naruto, j'ai jamais dit que tu n'avais pas d'enfants.

Naru- C'est vrai ? J'en ai, j'en ai !

Pop- Hinataaa ? T'as été enceinte récemment ?

Hina- Euh… Bah… Naruto, justement…

Naru- Quoi ?

Sasu- Toujours aussi idiots !

Naru- Pourquoi ?

Hina- Euh… Naruto-kun… je suis enceinte.

Naru- Nani ? Je… enceinte… enfant… papa… Je vais être papa !

Pop- Elle a pas dit qu'il était de toi.

Hina- Enfin ! Bien sûr qu'il est de Naruto !

Naru- Papa… papa… etc.…

Pop- Je crois qu'il va être gaga de sa où son fils.

Riza- Il réagit exactement comme Sasuke.

Sasu- Riza !

Riza- Oui mon amour ?

Sasu- …Non rien.

Pop- Sasuke est aussi totalement gaga de sa femme en plus de son fils.

Bon, j'arrête là mes délires parce que sinon ils vont finir par être plus long que mon Oneshot, j'espère qu'il vous auras plu, en tout cas revieeeeeeeeeeew !


End file.
